fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Article 93-94: National Anthems- Two Worlds
SOUTH AFRICAN: Nkosi sikelel' iAfrika Maluphakanyisw' uphondo lwayo, Yizwa imithandazo yethu, Nkosi sikelela, thina lusapho lwayo. Morena boloka setjhaba sa heso, O fedise dintwa le matshwenyeho, O se boloke, O se boloke setjhaba sa heso, Setjhaba sa, South Afrika - South Afrika. Uit die blou van onse hemel, Uit die diepte van ons see, Oor ons ewige gebergtes, Waar die kranse antwoord gee, Sounds the call to come together, And united we shall stand, Let us live and strive for freedom In South Africa our land. *SOUTH KOREAN: Donghae mulgwa Baekdusani mareugo daltorok Haneunimi bouhasa urinara manse Mugunghwa samcheonli hwaryeogangsan Daehansaram daehaneuro giri bojeonhase *SPANISH: Viva España, alzad los brazos, hijos del pueblo español, que vuelve a resurgir. Viva España, alzad los brazos, hijos del pueblo español, que vuelve a resurgir. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir, sobre el azul del mar el caminar del sol. Gloria a la Patria que supo seguir, sobre el azul del mar el caminar del sol. *SRI LANKAN: Mother Lanka we salute Thee! Plenteous in prosperity, Thou, Beauteous in grace and love, Laden with grain and luscious fruit, And fragrant flowers of radiant hue, Giver of life and all good things, Our land of joy and victory, Receive our gratefull praise sublime, Lanka! we worship Thee. Thou gavest us Knowledge and Truth, Thou art our strength and inward faith, Our light divine and sentient being, Breath of life and liberation. Grant us, bondage free, inspiration. Inspire us for ever. In wisdom and strength renewed, Ill-will, hatred, strife all ended, In love enfolded, a mighty nation Marching onward, all as one, Lead us, Mother, to fullest freedom. *SUDANI: We are the army of God and of our country, We shall never fail when called to sacrifice. We challenge death during hard times , We buy glory, at the dearest price. This land is ours, may our Sudan live well known among all nations. People of the Sudan this is your banner It carries the burden and protects your land *SURINAMAN: God zij met ons Suriname Hij verheff'ons heerlijk land Hoe wij hier ook samen kwamen Aan zijn grond zijn wij verpand Werkend houden w'in gedachten Recht en waarheid maken vrij Al wat goed is te betrachten Dat geeft aan ons land waardij. *SWAZI: Nkulunkulu Mnikati wetibusiso temaSwati; Siyatibonga tonkhe tinhlanhla; Sibonga iNgwenyama yetfu. Live netintsaba nemifula. Busisa tiphatsimandla takaNgwane; Nguwe wedvwa Somandla wetfu; Sinike kuhlakanipha lokungenabucili Simise usicinise, Simakadze. *SWEDISH: Du gamla, Du fria, Du fjällhöga nord Du tysta, Du glädjerika sköna! Jag hälsar Dig, vänaste land uppå jord, Din sol, Din himmel, Dina ängder gröna *SWISS: En l'aurora la damaun ta salida il carstgaun, spiert etern dominatur, Tutpussent! Cur ch'ils munts straglischan sura, ura liber Svizzer, ura. Mia olma senta ferm, Mia olma senta ferm Dieu en tschiel, il bab etern, Dieu en tschiel, il bab etern. *SYRIAN: Humāta d-diyāri alaykum salām Abat an tazilla n-nufūsu l-kirām Arīnu l-urūbati baytun harām Wa-arshu sh-shumūsi himan lā yudām Rubū'u sh-sha'āmi burūju l-'ala Tuhāki s-samā'a bi-āli s-sana Fa-ardun zahat bi-sh-shumūsi l-wida Samā'un la-'amruka aw ka-s-sama *TAJIKISTANI: Diyori arjmandi mo Ba baxti mo sari azizi tu baland bod, Saodati tu, davlati tu begazand bod. Zi durii zamonaho rasidaem, Ba zeri parchami tu saf kashidaem, kashidaem. Zinda bosh, ey Vatan, Tojikistoni ozodi man! Baroi nangu nomi mo Tu az umedi raftagoni mo nishonai, Tu bahri vorison jahoni jovidonai, Xazon namerasad ba navbahori tu, Ki mazrai vafo buvad kanori tu, kanori tu. Zinda bosh, ey Vatan, Tojikistoni ozodi man! Tu modari yagonai, Baqoi tu buvad baqoi xonadoni mo, Maromi tu buvad maromi jismu joni mo, Zi tu saodati abad nasibi most, Tu hastivu hama jahon habibi most, habibi most. Zinda bosh, ey Vatan, Tojikistoni ozodi man!